Thunderstorm
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Ed and Winry are in the house alone after Al and Pinako leave for Rush Valley. A thunderstorm forms and Winry is afraid of thunder, will Ed try to comfort her? ONESHOT! Takes place when Al and Ed get their bodies back. EdWin. Please review!


**Author's Note: **This oneshot takes place after Ed and Al have returned home with their bodies. Not what happened in the movie, I know, but it's what happened in my head, hehe!

_**Thunderstorm**_

It was about to rain in Resembol, a thunderstorm, Ed thought as he was in his room in the Rockbell home reading a book. He was happy to be back with his younger brother, Alphonse, in the flesh and he with his arm and leg. But he still always buried his nose in a book when he found the chance.

Unfortunately, Al was out to Rush Valley with Pinako when she had mentioned something about buying parts for automail that were not available in Resembol, a day before. She had asked Winry if she wanted to go but she said she would stay at home and keep Ed company _and_ keep him in check so he doesn't destroy the house or kill someone or something. After that, Ed and Winry had an argument about Ed's behavior, which, of course, resulted in Ed getting whacked over the head with a wrench.

So, there he was, in his room, reading a book, not really caring what was going on around him. He looked out the window and then pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time. He had quit the military, but they allowed him to keep the pocket watch. He had first thought about destroying the damn thing but then decided against it, he didn't want to waste money on a new one any way and so, that was that.

Thunder roared outside and after it did, he heard a scream come from downstairs. Ed jumped, a bit shocked. _What the hell!? _He thought. _Was that Winry? _He quickly marked his page in the book and raced downstairs. Winry ran out of the backroom and crashed into him as he took the last step. Both ended up on the floor, whining somewhat. "Ouch…Sorry, I didn't see you" Winry said apologetically. "It's OK" Ed reassured as he stood up and offered Winry a hand. She gratefully took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"I heard someone screaming, was it you?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah, it was me" she replied. "What happened, did a wrench on your foot or something?" he asked sarcastically. She sighed, annoyed. "No you jerk!" she replied angrily. "Then what happened?" he asked. She blushed a little and looked away from him. "I'm too embarrassed to say" she said quietly. "I won't laugh, I promise" he told her. She looked at him and then let out a breath. "I'm….I screamed because…" she stuttered nervously. "What? Why did you scream?" Ed asked, his patience growing thin.

Before she could answer, thunder roared again. Winry screamed and quickly put her arms around Ed's waist and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Well, that answers my question" he said, somewhat annoyed. "You're afraid of thunder, huh?" he asked. She immediately pulled away from him, feeling he was offending her, even though he wasn't. "I am _not _afraid of thunder! It just….Bothers me, that's all" she lied. "Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say" he said sarcastically. She went to say something but heard thunder and quickly hugged Ed again. "OK, so I _am_ afraid of thunder!" she confessed.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" he asked. "Because…I thought you'd make fun of me" she said quietly. "I don't laugh at other people's misfortune" he said firmly. "Whether you don't like being in the dark or don't like being in a confined space, everybody's afraid of something and you happen to be afraid of thunder" he said, comfortingly. Winry was surprised at Ed's response, he was actually _comforting_ her. "Are…Are you afraid of anything?" she asked absentmindedly as she held him tighter. Ed shrugged and found himself putting his arms around her waist as well. "Of coarse I am. I'm afraid of losing Al, Auntie, or…You for that matter…" he replied before realizing _who _he was talking to and _what _he had just said. She looked at him, completely shocked by what he told her. He gasped, pulled away and turned around, crossing his arms. "Ed, do you…Do you mean that?" she asked.

He shrugged, looking for the right answer in his mind. He turned around and faced her once again. There was something different about the way he looked at her now. He wasn't angry or sad but the look was certainly different from other times he had looked at her.

He took her hand s in his and slowly leaned in and gently kissed her. She was surprised at first but then melted into his lips and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

When he broke the kiss, he kept their faces still only inches away. "Does that answer your question?" he whispered. "Yes. It does." She said before they pulled into another passionate kiss.

Thunder roared outside but Winry didn't get scared. She was in Ed's arms and she felt content.

_She felt safe._


End file.
